The First Quarter Quell
by InsanityisReal
Summary: The Cullens along with Jacob are living in District 12. Their reality is broken with the 25th Hunger Games. Same story, same author  Torchwood Cousins ,  just a name change
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with a feeling of fear. For the first time in decades I'm scared of what the day would bring. And for the first time in my life I'm not afraid of pain that would be inflicted on me by Vampires but by humans. I look at my Nessie, still asleep. Today our lives are going to change, because of the Hunger Games.

The Cullens and I have been living in District 12 for a year now. When much of the world was destroyed in the terrible nuclear war 130 years ago we found ourselves living in Panem. We have been moving around the districts every ten years. We have all been fortunate to not be picked for the Hunger Games the past 24 years but this year it is different. 

The rule of the first Quarter Quell is that the children will be chosen to partake by the members of the district. When Carlisle heard the news he started urging the rest of the people to vote for us. His reasoning is that we'll survive. This is the first time we have been able to stop the death of innocent children.

I slip out from under Nessie's arm and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. As I walk in I see that Esme has already cooked a breakfast of toast and eggs for me. She tells me that the others have already jumped over the fence and gone on a hunting trip. If they were picked it would be a fortnight before they were able to hunt again, two weeks before they go into the arena.

I'm midway through my breakfast when Nessie walks into the kitchen. I see the same worries plague her. She loves her family, even though she knows we'll win she still worries for our safety. She gets that from her mother. But what she doesn't know is that I'm worried for my own safety. I doubt that I'll be able to survive a direct attack to my heart or head. I'm immortal but not invincible like Nessie and the other Cullens. Wow, for the first time in my life I'm actually jealous of them.

Its time for the reaping and everyone is gathered in the square. This year, instead of two glass bowls there's just two envelopes lying on a table. We all watch as the ever-exuberant Prema Howe walks onto the stage. "Happy Hunger Games everybody!" she cries to the audience. She picks up an envelope and I can't help but be reminded of a reality TV show when someone is about to be voted off. Except this is far more serious. "Ok, Ladies first." she says and slowly pulls a card out from the envelope. "The female tribute from district 12 is Zara Sirtly!" I know why people voted for her. She is incredibly smart. One way to survive the Games is to outsmart the other tributes. Zara gives her family a quick hug before joining Prema on the stage. "Ok! Now its time to announce our male tribute." Prema says with a smile. She pulls out the card and with a pause for effect, "Jacob Black!" she says. I am in shock, I knew one of us would be chosen but I always thought that Emmett would have been picked because he is so large. Nessie gives me a peck on the check before pushing me in the direction of the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel sick, and the more I think about what just happened I feel more sick. I am standing in the justice building and the Cullens just left after coming to say their goodbyes. Even though they knew I would return Bella and Nessie were crying. Nessie kissed me and said, "I know being away from me hurts, but you'll have to do this." But when everybody left Carlisle stayed behind. "Over the years I have come to think of you as my son." He told me, "When you're in the arena I give you permission to, uhh… take your other form. Nobody cares about secrets anymore. But I beg you this, try to be merciful." He said before hugging me and leaving the building. When he said that I remembered what my task was, to kill 23 other people. I was too busy worrying about being separated from my Nessie before. I know that when Carlisle watches me in the arena it would be in anguish at the thought of his family taking lives. Before I'm left to dwell on this further I'm whisked away by Prema Howe.

I sit next to Zara in the car. As she moves her head her thick black hair moves, and I see her tear stained check. She and I both know that she wouldn't be returning. I just hope that I don't have to be the one to kill her.

When we step onto the train Zara lets out a little gasp. She is shocked at its grand interior. "Now Jacob's rooms are over there." Prema points to her left. "And Zara's are over there." She says as she points to the right. She turns on her heel and leaves. A few seconds she's back, "Oh and dinner is in an hour and a half." She tells us.

I enter my rooms. There is a bed and a chest of draws and an ensuite bathroom with a toilet, basin and a shower. My rooms are arranged in one long line. I decide I'll have a shower. The problem with being a shape-shifter is that there is no such thing as having a hot shower. Even though I only turn on the hot tap the water still feels warm. As the water swirls around me I give myself time to register the pain of being separated from Nessie. And every second I'm being torn even more away from her. That is the only curse of imprinting, being unable to be separated. But nobody knows what I'm going through. I'm not just the last Quillette but also the last Native American. Except the country of my people has been replaced by this terrible nation. There is no America only Panem.

I turn of the water and exit the bathroom. I open the first draw and pick out my clothes, a navy blue top and grey pants. In the second draw I find a pair of sneakers and put them on. Now I'm ready to face my reality.


	3. Chapter 3

It's time for dinner and I'm sitting opposite Zara. She is staring at the big basket of rolls in the middle of the table. She's a typical Seam girl, never had enough food in her life. But she is also shy and doesn't want to be the one to be the instigator in the meal. She has also had a shower. I can see that her black hair is sleek and shiny. But she redressed in her pale pink dress. I take two rolls and hand one to her. "Here Zara." I say with a smile. But she doesn't reply as she is devouring the roll. When she has finished her roll she stands up and starts serving herself soup from the tureen. It's a clear chicken broth with cubes of potato floating around. We eat in silence for a few minutes then Prema walk into the room with a man beside her. I can immediately tell he is from the Capitol. The gold hair is a dead giveaway but so is his self-important stance. It reminds of the way some vampires hold themselves.

"Hello, my name is Fenix Tarin," The man says as he sits down at the head of the table. " As your district is yet to produce a tribute I will be your mentor. I have been district 12's mentor for the past ten years. It is my role to look after you whilst you are in training and in the arena." He grins at us when is finishes his little speech. " So, Zara tell us a little bit about your self." He asks her kindly.

"Well, I am the oldest of 3 children. My dad works in the mines and my mum runs a small laundry business." She says in a soft, steady voice. "I guess I was chosen because I am smart, people often say that I'm the smartest girl in the district. I love gardening and grow apples which I sometimes sell." she weakly smiles before returning to her dinner. "Thanks Zara for helping us get better acquainted with you, now how about you Jacob." Fenix turns to me, waiting for my reply. I don't know who much of the truth I should tell them.

"I am an orphan yet I live with a foster family of sorts. I have a girlfriend, who I miss terribly." Well that much is the truth anyway. "As Zara will know Carlisle works in our hospital. He is very compassionate and when the Quarter Quell was announced he urged the people of twelve to vote for us, as he believes that we will be able to survive. That is why I was chosen." There, now they know an edited version of the truth, I have completely missed out the whole turning into a massive wolf thing. I'll wait for them to find out in the arena.

"Aren't you angry at your foster father for getting to people to vote for you." Zara asks me. "No, I agree with him." I tell them. Fenix says, "You seem to have accepted your fate very well and are incredibly brave, we can put that to good use." I nod as though in agreement but what he doesn't know is that I don't need the sponsors help.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sitting at breakfast with Zara, ever since that first dinner she has stopped being so shy about eating; but I still haven't spoken to her. She is incredibly reclusive and stays in her room all the time. I am glad, it makes everything easier for me; I don't want to get too attached to her because I know she will die. That's the harsh reality of the Hunger Games. Just as I'm helping myself to my 6 roll that morning Prema comes into the room, "Ok, guys we'll be arriving in 3 hours. You'll have the rest of the day preparing for the opening ceremony." She turns on her heel and leaves us alone once more. She never eats with us, always before or after. It's like she is too good for us. I don't mind, why would I want to have such a shallow woman in my company, I get enough of that from Rosalie.

Yet, five minutes later, we are joined again: this time, by Fenix Tarin. "Right, we need to speak about how you want to appear to the public, cause the second you step off this train you need to be a memorable character to the Capitol, from the get go we need them to be thinking of you, rooting for you, wanting to sponsor you." He tells us. I'm really worried for Zara, she is so easy to forget, so small and meek. No! I must stop caring for her, in order to return to my Nessie she must die, she is a player in the Games, and she will never survive." Zara, I want you to be very polite and sweet. You'll appeal to all the woman in the Capitol." He says with a sincere smile. "Jake, I want you to be your usual, confident self, people like to sponsor people who they think will win, make them think their money is going to the right place."

xXXx

We step of the train, Prema Howe and Fenix are book ending Zara and I. There are tons of people wanting to see us, the District 12 tributes; we are the last to arrive. Now the Hunger Games have really begun. We are ushered in to a car and are driven to our home for the next week. It is a large hotel with many levels. Prema leads us to an elevator and presses the 12 button. Each district gets their own level. "The first room is mine, the second is Mr. Tarin's, the third is Zara's, the fourth is Jacobs and the fifth and sixth are where you will be prepped for any public appearances." Prema explains to us. She points us in the direction of the prep rooms, " Go, now your teams are waiting for you, we don't have much time." She says and gives us a small push.

I enter the room, a man is sitting in a chair, and he stands up when he sees me. "Mr. Black, come sit down, I'm Tye and it's my job to prepare you whilst you are in the Capitol." I sit down in the offered chair. "I want you to go into the bathroom and have a bath. Wash your entire body with this,this and this. Dry off and come back wearing this." He says as he hands me the three bottles and a pair of boxers. I go into the bathroom and run the bath, Tye seems nice enough and for a Capitol beautician not too weird looking. Sure, his hair is the most unnatural shade of red and he is defiantly wearing makeup and his arms are covered with black tattoos, but he doesn't seem too bad.

xXXx

It's time for the opening ceremony. Prema takes us down the elevator, into the car. As we drive to the stadium I can tell that Zara is nervous. She is staring down at her perfectly manicured hands. We are wearing gold outfits covered in black sequins and our skin had been dusted in black and gold, even our black hair had been streaked with gold. Tye explained to me that the inspiration for our costumes is that people refer to coal as 'black gold.' "You look great!" I assure her, even though I don't see girls that way since I imprinted on Nessie; its what she needs to hear.

When we get to the stadium I don't look at the other tributes, not even to admire their costumes. I don't want to see their eyes, I don't want to know these people who are going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is really happening." Was my first thought this morning. "Today is the day we show the Gamemakers our skills." For the past week we've been having training. I focused on the survival side to the training. I didn't need to learn about combat skills but even wolves need to know what foods to eat, and camouflage will come in handy. Even though I will not be affected by today's outcomes I feel incredibly guilty. The numbers we receive greatly affect how the other tributes as well as the sponsors perceive us. A high score attracts the sponsors' attention yet the others can consider you a threat at work together to kill you before you kill them. A low score means you're ignored by the sponsors but can be seen as an easy kill and targeted by the other tributes. It really is a lose/lose situation. Who am I kidding; these entire Games are a lose/lose situation. Either you die or you have numerous deaths weighing your consciences. But this is the reality of the Hunger Games; this is my reality. Sure, I've killed before but they were evil bloodsucking monsters, not innocent children. I hope I win on default, not having killed others but just out-surviving them.

I have no idea what I'm going to show the Gamemakers. I don't want people to know that I'm a werewolf; I'm hoping that the Capitol won't let people know and not show me. So, I can't just turn into a massive wolf in front of the Gamemakers. I guess I could just show them my strength but I just can't stand them believing that their system is being kept. I won't give them the satisfaction. Unless, I don't need to phase to show them I'm a wolf. They'll never know what hit them. There's some time before breakfast, I just need to look something up in the Capitol literary database.

We have training in the morning but after lunch we're all waiting in the Cafeteria to be called in by the Gamemakers. Everyone but the Careers look a bit nervous, even if they think they are covering their feelings I can read them. I guess that what happens after being around people for so long. But the Careers are just looking smug. They've been training all their lives, they know what the Gamemakers want to see and they can show them. District by district we are called in. After an hour and a half of waiting it's my turn. It'll be me, and finally Zara.

I enter the room. The Gamemakers are sitting at a table eating and drinking. They are not paying me any attention. They don't care about our fate its all a Game to them. A take a deep breath, I must do this, yet it's risky, as I'm not playing by the Capitols rules. I'm going to say the famous quote said by the Wer-Wolf in Narnia. I remember watching the movies with Nessie and even with my nieces and nephews, even the ones that weren't related to me but my wolf bothers. But that was then and this is now. The Gamemakers won't recognize the quote but I don't care. I step into the center of the room. _"I'm hunger. I'm thirst. Where I bite, I hold till I die, and even after death they must cut out my mouthful from my enemy's body and bury it with me. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies."_

**A/N Ok so I obviously don't own that quote- C.S Lewis does and I don't own Jacob, Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own the Hunger Games as that is all Suzanne Collins'. But I haven't put a disclaimer on this fic before and now I won't need to again as it has been all said. **

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update but I had to work on my other fic that I hadn't updated in a month. Ok so I'm going to gloss over the rest of the training (including the scores from the Gamemakers) and skip to the interview.**

Today is the interviews. This is really our last time to impress the people of the Capitol. Prema and Fenix have been 'training' us for tonight. Zara had it harder than I, she had to learn how to walk in heals and appear like a proper little lady. When it was my turn to be with Fenix it was actually quite ridiculous. He wanted to help me but knew I didn't need it. "Just be your usual confident self, they will love you. Maybe if all goes well it will be you, not me, that aids next year's tributes." He said to me, shook his head and smiled. He stuck out his hand; I shook it as he wished me luck. He reminded me of Carlisle how he was formal yet obviously caring.

I'm actually looking forward to tonight. I'll get to play with the minds of the Capitol again. The Gamemakers were flabbergasted when I came in front of them the other day. They had no idea what to make with me. That was evident with the score I received, a zero. I didn't even know that was possible the lowest score ever received was one. I guess they bent their own rules when confronted with my chaos and me. But that was expected after I said the quote I shook their hands and left without looking back. Zara impressed me though; she got a five. I don't know what she showed them as we split up in training.

xXXx

It's time for us to leave and I must I'm nervous I've never spoken in public before. Let alone the entire country. I never was into Drama or Public Speaking that was more of Nessie's thing. My whole body surged with pain as I thought of my imprint. This entire time I've been in pain, it is difficult for us to be separated from our imprints the further away we are it hurts more. Us? There is now us any more, I am the only shape-shifter left. My brothers all got married and stopped phasing; their kids did the same, and their grandkids, eventually there was no one left. I've been able to ignore the pain but as I though of Nessie it was worse. It was a reminder, "Hey Jacob this is the first time you're alone in centuries!" It shouted at me.

xXXx

It is finally my turn to be interviewed by Rudy Avens; he has been the interviewer for the past 25 years. He is about sixty years old now, but his hair is an unnatural white, typical Capitol fashion. He has a white suit on that shines under the bright lights. Through his white hair there are blue streaks and his body seems to be dusted with a blue powder. You can't really see it but he has an overall blue tinge. I am the last to be interviewed as it goes systematically through the Districts first the girl and then the boy. Whilst everyone has gone I completely zoned out and thought about my family, not the family I would be seeing once all this is over but the one I will never get to see. My fellow tributes are being forced to confront their mortality but it has reminded me of immortality. I will never die as long as I continue to phase often or never get injured in a way that I am unable to heal. Of course I will always continue to phase, I can't die for Nessie's sake. Which is why I will use my 'gift' against my fellow tributes, so I can return.

"Hello Jacob Black, as you know we only have three minutes so I'll cut to the chase, let's talk about your score from the Gamemakers." Rudy Avens said with a smile. "Sure thing Rudy" I said, confident, Fenix will be glad. "The Gamemakers didn't know what to make of me so they gave me a zero." I decided to not bother lying. "Well, what did you?" Rudy asked me. "I gave them a cryptic message." I said and smiled to the audience, I was having so much fun. "What was this message?" He asked with a gleeful smile, it looked like he was having as much fun as I. "I couldn't possibly tell you, it'll give it all away." I said and the audience laughed. "Give what away, your strategy?" He asked with a hinting wink. "You could say that," I replied and the audience laughed again. "Though I will tell you one thing, be prepared for District 12 to finally win." I said as confidently as possible. Rudy shook his head, "Why are you so certain." He asked; this was it, my time was nearly up time to play with their heads. "Oh, once you work out my message you'll agree with me." I said just as the buzzer sounded.


	7. Chapter 7

Today is the day; today the Games begin. It's been a long time since I've had a battle to prepare for. In this destroyed world the vampires have settled down. There are few places that people can live on this planet now days. Vampires are no longer so picky about territory and rules. They just keep to themselves; the Capitol has more control over our lives than the Volturi. It scares me because I am so used to fighting enemies that I'm almost anticipating the Games. When I still had my pack we all relished a good leech hunt. It was fun training and planning strategy. But I don't want to be enjoying myself. I'll be facing innocent children not evil bloodsuckers. That is why I've resolved to not kill anyone, let the other tributes do the killing. One thing's for sure I can always outlive the others. If I must kill someone I know I'll try to do it in the most humane way possible, snap their neck or shoot them straight in the head. I know that will be the only way for me to kill without disappointing both myself, and more importantly, Carlisle. Over the years our relationship has transitioned from mutual respect, to a friendship to a father/son relationship. I don't want to let him down. I know he won't openly be angry with me but he will be upset.

Thinking of all the ways I'll humanely kill my fellow tributes has reminded me that I am immortal but not invincible. If I am shot in the head I'll die instantly, there will be no chance for my body to heal itself, regardless of how rapidly I heal. If I die I'll be leaving Nessie all alone. I promised her I'd be back. That it my role, you're always supposed to be their for your imprint. If I die in the Games she will be alone for eternity. It's fine for the other tributes they aren't leaving behind their loved ones forever. I must remember Nessie and stay alive. She is my secret weapon. I hope the Gamemakers don't use her all the rest of the Cullens (even Rosalie) against me.

I force myself out of bed, getting up means I have to face today. It's not like I can stop time. I learnt that long ago, I wanted to keep Nessie in her little girl stage so I didn't have to worry about Edward knowing every indecent thought I had about his daughter. Though I love her as she is now. The first few years were difficult but we got used to it. I guess that it how it must be with these Hunger Games. I will enter the arena and it would be like all those years ago, I wouldn't know how to act; but I'll learn.

I walk into the dining room; Zara is already there. I have noticed these past few days that she is an early riser, which will aid her in the arena. Going from sleeping a full ten hours to barely getting any is a shock to the system. This means that she'll always be ready to fight. Argh Jacob! You're doing it again! I tell myself. I must not care for my fellow tributes, it will be a matter of days before they are all dead, and that is the point of the Hunger Games. It's just the two of us for now. Prema and Fenix don't need to worry about preparing for the arena. We only have the next two hours to eat and drink as much as we can to prepare our bodies for the arena. After we eat we'll be dressed and then flown to the arena. In total three hours before we enter Hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm soooo sorry, I just noticed it has been almost two months since I last posted. Feel free to shout at me.**

The gong goes off, the Hunger Games has officially started and I'm running. Unlike my fellow tributes I'm not running towards the Cornucopia The Careers are confident in their fighting ability to go straight to the Cornucopia for the weapons but others are running around trying to get the stuff closer to the metal plates. I don't need weapons to hunt my food and I don't need warm clothes or sleeping bags. So I am running away from the bloodthirsty chaos. When I was on the metal plate I could see the arena but now as I run I can really get a sense for it. The dirt is red and there are a few shrubs every now and then; they are small and only reach mid-way up my calf and have thorny leaves. Rarely, I see a hole in the ground; I think they are burrows. The red dirt and the vegetation remind me of somewhere, but I can't place it. Suddenly an image flashes into my mind. What I had taken for mutts earlier now resonate to me as kangaroos. They probably aren't the real deal just mutts anyway, but it is clear to me that the arena is supposed to be the Australian Outback. The Gamemakers have recreated a country that no longer exists.

I have been running for three hours and I'm starting to get tired. I can usually run for ages but it is terribly hot, I guess that is the point it is supposed to be the Australian desert: boiling hot days and freezing cold nights. I find a flattish rock and sit down and gather my thoughts. I notice that while I was mindlessly running I was subconsciously following a creek. I'm incredibly lucky to have found water so easily. The creek is very shallow and muddy, if I was a human I would have to use iodine or boil it before drinking it. Of course, the water might not last, the Gamemakers love to drain us of water, and it's all part of the Game. I go back to the mental image I tried to form during my minute on the metal plate; there are a few of these creeks zigzagging throughout the arena. This means my fellow tributes won't have to worry about water for the time being. "Jacob! You are doing it again." I reprimand my self. I am not allowed to care for the other tributes. I close my eyes to think. "Water: Check, Food: Now that'll be harder." I say to myself. The Gamemakers have given us water but food will be an issue. If this is a true re-creation of the Outback then most of the animal will be small and hard to find, the burrows are small, sparsely spread out and well hidden. The best option is those kangaroos, but even they are hard to kill, as they are very fast. Unless one is particularly good at archery or throwing knifes or spears it would be very hard for them. Luckily I don't have to worry about that as when I'm in wolf form I am as fast.

If I were a human the next thing I would worry about would be shelter and staying warm at night. This is a desert and temperatures can easily drop to around 45 degrees at night. Again my heart goes out to the other tributes, I don't have to worry about the cold, but if they don't have warm clothes or sleeping bag available they would be very cold. But there is nothing I can do this is the Hunger Games and it is my job to win and return to Nessie. Suddenly a canon goes off, and then another and another. The fighting must be over; each canon blast represents a death. I count them; twelve and I feel sick with myself when the first thing that I think of is "Halfway there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Look guys, I think I am too lazy to continue this. If you want to adopt this fic please PM me. Thanks for being so appreciative of this story; it was fun while it lasted. **


End file.
